Kuniko Kasahara
Not to be confused with the episode of the same name. Kuniko Kasahara is the owner of the Paris-based company Kasahara Exports, known for possessing "more Far East art than the Far East itself". Kasahara is also secretly the infamous Origami thief with the magical ability to transform into a shape-shifting origami figure which he uses to steal the art pieces he sells in an efficient and stealthy manner. His calling card after every successful heist was a small origami figure left in place of whatever he stole. History Kasahara was originally a small-time thief that stole from vending machines and pick-pocketed, until he found an enchanted piece of paper that bonded with him and gave him super powers. He used his newfound abilities to commit robberies of much grander scales. Kasahara came into conflict with Jackie Chan when the latter caught him stealing an 11th Century Chinese painting from a Parisian gallery. Jackie tried to stop him, but Origami evaded him. Jackie and Jade then teamed up with Viper in order to retrieve the painting. Due to Origami's penchant for stealing the finest art from the far-east, the three went to have a stakeout at Kasahara's house as they suspect that he may be Origami's next target. Since Kasahara declined Jackie's offer for protection, he joined Jade and Viper in sneaking into the house where they witnessed him placing the painting into his secret vault. Jackie confronted Kasahara who then alerted the authorities to his house and changed into his origami form. Finding Kasahara's folding abilities too overwhelming, Jackie and Viper resorted to using his own swords to defeat the paper being. Kasahara then transformed back into human form just as the police arrived, making it look like Jackie and Viper were the aggressors. After escaping from the police, our heroes planned to have Origami caught in the act. The three snuck into the Louvre the same time Origami was there to steal the giant urn from the Ming Exhibit. Origami escaped with the urn just as the alarm was sounded, but was unable to carry the heavy urn as an origami bird and transformed into his human form before the police's eyes. He tried to escaped in a stolen car and Jackie caught up to him and took back the urn, making Kasahara chase after him. Kasahara cornered Jackie at the top of a tower and Jackie threw the urn to the ground which Kasahara desperately grabbed onto to stop it from breaking. Jackie then pounced on Kasahara as he laid on the ground before folding him into a small package and stuffing him in the urn. Kasahara is last seen in prison creating an origami figure of Jackie before crushing it in his hand. Powers and Abilities As Origami, Kasahara had shape-shifting powers, able to fold his body into different shapes. He can utilize this to a small scale, like transforming only his finger into a key, but can also change his whole body and use his paper form to fit through small spaces (like bars). His preferred form is of a humanoid figure, but can also transform into a samurai, a swan, a falcon, a giant spider, a parachute, a rhinoceros, or a pterodactyl. He could also stretch his paper appendages very far away and - despite being made of paper- can cut anything with the sharp edges of his body, including solid wall, the hood of an ambulance and the steel parts of tower. Weaknesses Kasahara appears to be especially vulnerable to bladed weapons, as he cowered in fear when Jackie and Viper equipped swords against him. Kasahara is also vulnerable to being folded into helpless positions by others, as Jackie could fold him into a hand-sized package with great effort. Gallery OrigamiSamurai.png|As a samurai OrigamiBird.png|As a falcon OrigamiSwan.png|As a swan OrigamiRhino.png|As a rhinocerous OrigamiSpider.png|As a spider OrigamiParachute.png|As a parachute OrigamiPterodactyl.png|As a pterodactyl OrigamiKey.png|Creating a key OrigamiCarKey.png|Creating a car key Appearances *''Origami'' Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Incarcerated Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Magical Beings